Poema de um anjo
by Lueh Sayuri
Summary: Ela era protegida por um anjo.Mas dele havia mais que um sentimento fraterno de proteção."
1. Poema de um anjo

_**Poema de um anjo.**_

(Edward narrando)

"_Enquanto você se diverte,_

_Eu fico aqui te velando._

_Enquanto você trabalha,_

_Eu fico aqui te olhando._

_Enquanto você dorme,_

_Eu fico aqui te guardando._

_E enquanto eu te observo,_

_Eu fico aqui te amando."_

Curtinha, podrinha, idiotinha.

Eh..eu to esperando as pedradas ..xD

Eu sei que só escreve porcaria, nem sei se alguém vai se dar ao trabalho de ler..mas eu não consigo me reprimir e acabo criando histórias, apesar delas serem horríveis.. se alguém ler e mandar review eu agradeço profundamente..se alguém ler e não mandar nada por não ter gostado não me surpreendo.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_(Edward narração)_

Qual escolha eu faria?

O que eu considerava a minha vida?

Ou o que eu considerava a coisa mais importante dela agora?

E se de repente só me restasse uma escolha?

_(Bella narração)_

Por que do nada, minha vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo?

E me desse coisas que nunca tinha recebido?

E por que eu estava desesperada agora por algo que há um ano eu não tinha?

_(Narrador narração)  
_

E só havia uma resposta para essas perguntas.

O inconveniente era que eles a veriam de várias maneiras.

* * *

Espero (se alguém ler) q gost em!! obrigada a todos =P

Sei que demorei, + nu m tava com inspiração e tudo... sei que aquilo antes era  pra ser o prólogo maas..podem considerar um ''poema'' mesmo xP

Meu teclado deu alguma e to usando o virtual. LIXO.


	3. Chapter 1

-Senhor, tente entender. Não posso fazer isso, não é minha função e não pode ser.

-Não conteste. São ordens.

-Eu não posso ficar servindo de babá para um humano durante _dezenove_ anos!

-Tanto quanto você pode, você _vai._

_-_Mais-

-Sem mais! Isto é uma_ ordem __superior_, está me entendendo?

-Sim senhor.

__-*-__

Por que justo _ele _tinha sido designado? Por que ele tinha que obedecer a ordens de alguém que nunca vira? Por que não podia simplesmente fazer o que _queria?_ Claro, não tinha poder nem autoridade para fazer isso. Talvez estivesse começando a entender os anjos expulsos do Céu. E também o que eles queriam. Liberdade e poder.

__-*-__

-Quando eu começo?

-Pode ir agora.

-Sim. Estou indo. – E se virou para ir.

-Ah. Antes, preciso lhe falar uma coisa. – O outro anjo já se encontrava longe.

-O quê? – Gritou de volta.

-_Ela _já nasceu. Achei que gostaria de saber. – Uma risadinha saiu de seus lábios. – Bom, adeus. O dever me chama. Boa Sorte, irmão. – E sumiu, deixando o outro a gritar perplexo e sozinho.

-_Ela_?? É uma menina? Além de servir de babá de um humano vai ser de uma _menina_??

__-*-__

Estava indignado. Edward Cullen, babá de uma menina. Poderia ficar _melhor_?

Achou melhor se dirigir ao hospital onde a criatura nascera. E logo.

__-*-__

De fato, realmente seria trabalhoso. Nascera já havia alguns minutos e dava para ouvir o choro de longe. Achou melhor ir vê-la quando estivesse no Neo-Natal. (N/A: acho que eh pro Neo-Natal que os bebês vão depois de nascer e ver a mãe, e tudo mais =D)

{15 minutos depois}

Finalmente. Foi vê-la. A garota que seria sua protegida durante dezenove anos.

A garotinha parecia estar dormindo profundamente quando chegou, mas bastou olhá-la para que ela acordasse e fixasse nele um par de olhos castanhos brilhantes.

Suspirou, fez um carinho no rosto dela e foi embora. Precisava acertar as últimas coisas para ficar fora do Céu por tempo indeterminado.

Eu sei tah bem podre e horrível. Isso foi o primeiro capítulo. Se alguém estava lendo, desculpa a demora. Beijos a todos e não me joguem pedradas por essa meleca.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Suspirou. Bufou. Suspirou mais uma vez e entrou no hospital. Devia ter pensado melhor ao concordar em ser apenas um "meio-anjo" na Terra. Essas coisas terrenas já começavam a lhe incomodar. No Céu não fora nada fácil. Superiores e superiores que tinha que consultar, pontas soltas a amarrar e tudo isso resultara em uma coisa. Dor de cabeça.

* * *

Era incrível como aquele serzinho _minúsculo _conseguia gritar tão _alto_. O choro agora ouvido era ainda mais alto do que o do dia anterior. Será que aquilo era um prelúdio do que o esperava durante os próximos anos? Arregalou os olhos. Não, a garotinha iria crescer e parar de gritar. Ou assim esperava. (N/A: Acho que só piora conforme os anos, a infância e a adolescência xD)

_{no quarto} 14/09 _

Os pais pareciam muito orgulhosos da filhinha. Tinha que admitir que era uma graça. Pelo menos enquanto estava quieta. O que, pela cara de cansada da enfermeira particular do casal (Huh, que chique =P) não era algo comum. Ela agora dormia profundamente nos braços da mãe.

* * *

(dez dias depois) 24/09

O bebê estava finalmente dormindo quieto. Os pais sonolentos já estavam com olheiras. E ele já estava prestes a arrancar os cabelos. Deus, como aquilo conseguia ser tão... _necessitado?_ Não ficava muito acordada de dia, e em compensação à noite ninguém dormia naquela casa e ele duvidava que alguém _dormia _vizinhança. Estava constantemente chorando, mesmo que a mãe descabelada fizesse de tudo, trocar a fralda, niná-la, dar de mamar. Não conseguia entender o que queria. E finalmente adormecia pela exaustão.

* * *

(uma semana depois) 01/10

7h30

A mãe já estava se levantando. Mas pelo visto, não tão rápido, pois antes que chegasse ao quarto o bebê já estava chorando.

-Ohh, minha Isabella, não chore. Mamãe já está aqui. _Chii, chii_. – E a pegou no colo.

Isabella. Tinha que se lembrar de chamá-la assim. Isa. Bella.

8h00

Estava se contorcendo e chorando enquanto a mãe procurava a fralda. Resolveu ir até lá, estava curioso por tamanha irritabilidade.

Apareceu e olhou para o bebê, que parou imediatamente de chorar. Engraçado. Sorriu e a criança soltou um risinho divertido. Agora estendia as mãozinhas pequeninas para ele.

A mãe apareceu de repente e ele se afastou. Olhou espantada para a filha. Era a primeira vez que dava esse sorriso em uma das tarefas "dolorosas" do dia. Deu de ombros. Talvez tivesse puxado um pouquinho mais sua família de pessoas "estranhas". Riu sozinha. Que coisas para pensar da filha. Terminou de trocá-la e a levou para a mesa do café.

* * *

(uma semana depois) 08/10

9h00

Isabella já começara a ficar mais quieta de noite, mas isso não queria dizer que todos dormiam mais cedo. Apenas acordavam mais tarde. Claro que ele estava passando mais tempo com ela do que antes, mas ele não achava que isso tinha influenciado muito. Apenas aceitava esta pequena mudança como amadurecimento.

9h30

Estava agora ouvindo algo que os pais estavam conversando. Apurou os ouvidos, observando Isabella no berço.

-Charlie, esta semana já podemos batizá-la. Precisamos conversar com o padre.

-Quando? Hoje?

-Não sei, talvez amanhã.

-Levamos ela para o padre conhecê-la.

-Tudo bem. Mas depois de amanhã, porque temos que levá-la no médico.

Levantou a sombracelha. Médico?

-Ainda não entendi, Renée. Para que médico?

-Ora Charlie. Para ver se há algo errado. Algum problema. Essas coisas.

* * *

(no dia seguinte) 09/10

10h30

Entraram na sala do doutor. Tinham terminado os exames agora (N/A: nem sei nada de exame, então eu pulei xP)

-E então? Os resultados irão sair quando?

-Apenas na semana que vem, Sra. Swan.

(em casa)

-Renée? Como foi?

-Não sei bem, os resultados saem semana que vem.

-Ótimo. Amanhã vamos à Igreja conversar sobre o Batismo.

- Sim. E agora vamos almoçar e depois levar este anjinho na casa dos avós dela.

* * *

* * *

Desculpem a demora, se ainda alguém estiver lendo ainda.

Meu pai desinstalou o Firefox e eu estava usando o Internet Explorer. Ele não queria entrar na minha conta de jeito nenhum. E eu aumentei um pouquinho o capitulo. =D

O famoso "Respondendo Reviews" que eu nunca pensei que escreveria. ( QUI LUXO!) XD ( e se eu responder alguém _de novo _ignorem)

Ana Krol : Descuuulpa a mega demora, sai do castigo hoje! UHUL! Então eu posso postar com mais freqüência. =P Que bom que gostou! Eu espero que melhore, realmente. =D Bjos =)

Bielle: Desculpa a minha demora, que bom que esta gostando. Éhh tãão bom receber reviews assim, que nem sei explicar. Hehe. Enquanto tentava aumentar o capitulo lembrei de vc! =D Bjokas

Alice Cullen : E quem não quer? Hehe. Ui, nem vou tentar imaginar. xP Ui, pior que eu sei. Uhsuahas. Descuulpa super a demora. B-jo-s =]

Roosi: Desculpe a demora! Ui, que bom que esta gostando/adorando! Éh muito bom ouvir isso. Vou tentar postar mais rápido. Beisos p/ vc tbm !

Gabi Pattinson : Sortuda aqui e em todo Saga Crepúsculo nee. =D Desculpa a demora! Eu adorei ler que vc adorou ! uhsuhas. Muito bom ler isso. Ainda mais uma iniciante como eu. Éh minha primeira fanfic. Ui. =D Beijos


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

– Os avós adoraram ela, Charlie! Você apenas não os conhece como eu – disse Renée, divertida – é que eles ainda estão ressentidos pelo fato de você ter-me tirado deles tão nova.

–Sei – resmungou e olhou para filha – ela está tão tranquila ultimamente.

– O médico ficou muito surpreso com isso, disse que a tendência era só melhorar a partir dos dois meses...

– É que você é especial, não é, filhinha? – Deu um beijo na testa dela, depositou-a no berço e disse a Renée – Vamos jantar.

Nesse momento, parando ao lado do berço, o anjo não percebeu a presença de outro alguém, só sentiu-se levemente estranho. Sacudiu a cabeça e acariciou os cabelos da menininha. Quieta daquela forma, quem sabe não se afeiçoava?, pensou sorrindo.

"_Mal sabem o quanto ela pode ser __realmente__ especial..."_ pensou o 'outro' alguém, enquanto sumia dali.

* * *

Subia distraidamente as escadas, se preparando para colocar sua filha para dormir. Estava realmente feliz. Aproximava-se do quarto, já ia começar a cantarolar uma cantiga de ninar, quando parou, surpresa: ouvia uma melodia suave, doce... A porta do quarto estava entreaberta, e ela viu uma sombra projetar-se à luz do luar, parada ao lado do berço de sua filha. Por alguma razão que desconhecia , não sentiu medo nem temeu por momento algum que algo de mal pudesse acontecer. Sorriu, não sabia o porquê, simplesmente empurrou mais um pouco a porta, deixando que esta fizesse um pequeno rangido, e observou a sombra sumir repentinamente.

Encontrou sua filha dormindo muito serena, com um sorriso infantil e meigo nos lábios. Não se surpreendeu, mesmo com a enorme estranheza da situação, e sentou-se na poltrona que havia por lá, pegando a menina nos braços, dormindo ali mesmo.

Fosse qual fosse o motivo, sentia que devia deixar aquilo oculto de Charlie, ao menos por enquanto... Ainda que não soubesse nem ao menos o quê exatamente, sabia que ele precisaria perceber e descobrir por si mesmo.

Observando tudo isto de uma distância segura, o anjo se escontrava temeroso, ao mesmo tempo confuso,e, acima de tudo, estranho. De novo.

Por que a mãe adormecera com aquele sorriso tão enigmático? E por que simplesmente achara natural sua filha estar dormindo tranquilamente? Tinha quase certeza que ela o vira... Ou, no mínimo, sua sombra, ele tinha certeza. Por quê? Essas perguntas martelavam sua mente conturbada. E, sem saber, nesta noite ganhara, no mínimo, uma importante aliada.

* * *

Amanhecera, e a filha continuava silenciosa em seus braços. Ficou surpresa ao constatar que sobre as duas estava uma manta. Sorriu. Charlie era discreto, mas se preocupava e cuidava de sua família. Não teve muito tempo de terminar o pensamento, pois a criança dava sinais de que estava acordada e, pelo visto, iria descontar o silêncio da noite passada, rompendo a quietude da manhã com o estridente choro.

-Ah, acordaram? – Charlie enfiou a cabeça pela porta do quarto – Bom dia

-Bom dia. Obrigada pela manta – disse piscando para ele

-Ah, não foi nada. – respondeu meio corado – Bella já está bem animada, não é?

-Bella? – a expressão confusa foi substituída pelo sorriso – Bella. Sim, pelo visto, vou amamentá-la agora. Mas já vai sair para o trabalho? – apontava para o uniforme dele.

-Infelizmente sim, alguns homens sofreram um acidente e como faltam só três dias, resolvi ir hoje mesmo. Sinta minha falta – disse maroto, deu um beijo na esposa e saiu.

"Humanos são decididamente estranhos." Pensou o anjo, que observava tudo. Será que precisava ficar junto delas, sendo que a mãe estava lá? Resolveu dar uma volta pela cidade. Os próximos anos prometiam. Estava quase indo embora quando ouviu o choro. Alto. Estridente. Angustiado?

-Calma, calma, _meu anjinho._ Mamãe está aqui. _Chii._ – e o choro continuava.

"Achei que tivéssemos passado desta fase" pensou, suspirando. Agora o bebê tinha os olhos abertos, vermelhos e inchados, olhando fixamente para onde o anjo se encontrava. "Elas não podem me ver, correto?" pensou, assustado. Depois se acalmou. Não daquele jeito, não o enxergariam.

-O que foi, meu amor? – e virou-se para onde a filha encarava. Não viu nada. Mas o choro havia parado.

Desta vez sentiu uma sensação estranha, de que não estavam somente ele e as duas humanas. A mesma que a da noite passada, percebeu. Os olhos da criança estavam arregalados para a janela e os soluços sentidos anunciavam que o choro iria recomeçar. Dirigiu seus olhos para a janela, ao mesmo tempo que a porta do quarto batia violentamente e o choro voltava, ainda mais alto. Não conseguiu ver nada, mas sentia que algo estranho _e _ruim estivera por ali.

Suspirou novamente; a volta pela cidade havia sido cancelada. Mas aquilo continuava estranho. Algo o incomodava, a sensação de que algo estava lhe escapando. A mãe tentava acalmar a menina, que, com a batida da porta, chorava ainda mais do que antes.

-_Calma, calma,_ Bella. Não foi nada, só o vento. Mamãe não vai deixar _nada_ acontecer com você. – embalava-a suavemente.

Resignado, limitou-se a continuar observando enquanto o choro diminuia consideravelmente. Os anos seriam duros. (N/A: Ele é mala nee, a Bella está lá toda assustada e o mala achando que vai ser tudo um saco XD).

Enquanto ia atrás das duas, que iam em direção da sala para brincar, percebeu o que estava incomodando: a sensação que tivera a poucos minutos era de não estar sozinho com as duas, a mesma da noite passada. O único detalhe era: aquilo que sentira nesta manhã parecia mais... _maligno_ do que antes. E aquilo o preocupava.

* * *

O_O , não acredito que eu tive coragem de escrever essa porcaria, resolver publicar e, ainda por cima, coragem para dar as caras aqui no Fanfiction O.O

Eu postei o primeiro capítulo 27 de dezembro, de 2009... Oh, Kami. O quarto foi postado 31 de janeiro de 2010... Kami.

Hoje é 26 de dezembro de 2011.

Okay, eu abandonei a fanfic literamente, abandonei o fanfiction, abandonei meu computador, tudo ! u.u Tudo isto ocorreu devido à soma de castigo de vários meses (novamente) + quebra de computador + uns meses jogando Grand Chase (é, eu sou estranha) + 2011 extremamente conturbado por conta de meu vestibulinho = eu sem computador, vida social (nunca tive mesmo, relevemos), sono, tempo, cabeça e cérebro (também nunca tive), enfim!

Não quero arrumar desculpas, mas acho que esse ano que está terminando foi realmente difícil. ETEC, LAOSP e IFSP. Vestibulinhos difíceis u_u

Enfim. Agora a parte mais idiota. SIM, eu tive coragem de escrever isto, toda essa besteiragem completa, idiota, tosca, e todos os adjetivos horríveis que puderem encontrar.

Agora a mais importante.

**SUMIMASEN!** Nha, eu sei que nem sou uma autora com uma história que preste, mas eu realmente peço perdão a quem leu e gostou, sinto-me ridícula ao pensar q ue teve gente que acreditou em mim e eu passei dois anos sem fazer nada u.u

Okay.

Alice Cullen : Ai, que vergonha. Eu queria poder te mandar um Edward para ficar do seu lado agora u.u . Enfim... Gomenasai nee ! Obrigada pelas reviews viu? ^^ e coitada de sua mãe xD ... Beijos

Ana Krol: Ai que vergonha, você também, que me apoiou em todos os capítulos, foi animar uma idiota que nem eu aqui T_T .. Ser novata é tenso, mas também é legal. Ninguém te conhece, aí é uma surpresa '-' .. Enfim, voltei, com força besteirice total, para escrever. Mas enfim, eu tive uma súbita inspiração e escrevi. Gomen, e arigatou pelas reviews ta, beijos

Gabi Evelyn: nem com o Edward eu parava de chorar XD. Eu adoro quando lia leio que as pessoas adoram a besteira história que escrevo... Gomen pela extrema demora! Obrigada, beijos ;)

Roosi: Bom, eu até tive meus motivos pela demora dessa vez, mas acho que não justifica um abandono completo de 2 anos, principalmente porque o que eu escrevo é uma caca. Mas obrigada! E desculpe-me! Até ^^

Dany88: Posto sim, obrigada por mandar uma review e desculpe a demora =]

Hermirooh: Obrigada! Agradeço a consideração de quem manda uma review, seja para falar que está gostando, uma caca, enfim. Tudo são críticas construtivas, independente de tudo. Obrigada, e desculpe-me! Beijos (:


End file.
